


-Lonely Promise-

by 1234Nyx1234



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, Mo Dao Zu Shi, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 | Módào Zǔshī (Cartoon)
Genre: Amigos, BL, Best Friends, Boys Love - Freeform, Gen, Lies, Love, M/M, Mejores Amigos, Promesas, Promise, Xianxia, broke promise, friends - Freeform, mentiras, sectas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25517452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1234Nyx1234/pseuds/1234Nyx1234
Summary: Un trágico accidente separa la verdad de la mentira
Relationships: Lan Shizui / Jin Ling, ZhuiLing - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. -Cap 1-

**Author's Note:**

> Hola Hola, Bienvenidos a este fanfic de la preciosa pareja que es el ZhuiLing  
> Espero les guste.

Lan Wangji junto con Wei WuXian y el pequeño A-Yuan se dirigían al muelle de Loto para visitar a su hermano, el pequeño A-Yuan traía sus juguetes con el porque según Le dijo Wei WuXian que el sobrino de Jian Cheng se encontraba ahí y a el le gustaba hacer amigos

-Señor Wei cuanto falta para llegar? Decía aburrido el niño sus piecitos le dolían pues fueron caminando

-Falta poco pequeño o que ya te cansaste tan rápido?? Se suponía que tu eras un chico fuerte y resistente.  
Decía en modo de broma para que el pequeño no se sienta mal

\- No! Yo soy muy fuerte al igual que Lan Wangji!. Declaró el niño haciendo una pose extraña

-JSJAJAJA, ok ok es verdad tu eres muy fuerte. Decía extendiendo una sonrisa en su cara

-Llegamos. Dijo el Lan

El par que venía conversando se quedaron asombrados al ver que llegaron.

-Wooow.Dijo el pequeño A-Yuan la puerta era grande y mientras recorrían los lugares vieron que el lugar cambio ya no era el mio pero seguía teniendo una hermosa presencia todo era hermoso para el pequeño A-Yuan

Al entrar se fueron directamente a donde su hermano Jiang Cheng lo esperaba junto con los otros 

-Hermano!

-Wei Ying. Dijo contento corriendo a abrazarlo lo extrañaba tanto*

-Como están espero que el viaje no haya sido muy largo porfavor dejen sus pertenencias aquí y acompañen a el salón principal. Dijo mientras unos sirvientes se acercaban a ellos y tomaban sus cosas para dejarlos en el cuarto de hospedaje

-oh...Esta bien. Dijo mientras los seguía, ahí en el salón principal se encontraba un niñito sentado en la alfombra mientras jugaba

-A-Yuan quieres ir a jugar con el mientras el señor Jiang y nosotros conversamos?. Le dijo en tono cariñoso para que el niño siga su orden y juegue con el Joven Jin Ling

-Si!. Dijo emocionado mientras caminaba a paso rápido hacia el niño este al sentir que alguien venía hacia el se asustó puesto que la mayoría de niños de su edad sólo se juntaban con el por molestar.

-Hola! Mi nombres es A-yuan y tu como te llamas ??. Decía emocionado la sola idea de tener un amigo le hacía feliz

-Y-Yo soy Jin Ling. Dijo cabizbajo temiendo que le diga algo malo

-Jin Ling quieres ser mi amigo ?. Decía con una enorme sonrisa en su cara aparte de que el niño era muy tierno quería apretarle sus cachetes se veían suaves

-S-si! . Dijo con una chispa de felicidad pero no podía confiar plenamente en el a pesar de que eran niños necesitaba conocerlo más y no tratarlo con tanta confianza el ya sufrió con los demás niños y tenía que lo lastimara

-ok entonces que quieres hacer ??! . Dijo emocionado

\- mmm Vamos a el Muelle?? Podemos ver a los peces desde ahí quieres ? . Dijo desconfiado por la idea

\- Enserio?! Si! Vamos Vamos . Dijo mientras cogía su manita y lo sacaba fuera del "Palacio"

Hicieron una carrera en la cual Jin Ling se cansó rápido ya que no estaba acostumbrado a correr y menos en la velocidad de A-Yuan asique fueron regulando el paso y caminaron para que antes de el atardecer ya estén de regreso

-Es muy bonito los pececitos y sus colores jeje . Dijo risueño el pequeño A-Yuan mientras se sentaba y balanceada sus piecitos al igual que Jin Ling este último lo miraba con una sonrisa se sentía a gustó con A-Yuan o más bien con su amigo

-Si...La verdad que si lo son.

Al atardecer llegaron denuevo al Palacio para bañarse comer e irse a dormir.

Así los días transcurrieron entre risas y preguntas sobre uno y otras cosas eran felices entre ellos dos con sus ocurrencias y travesuras  
Y el último día para que se vayan, A-yuan y Jin Ling decidieron algo.

-Jin Ling el día que vengas al Receso de las nubes haremos un pacto bajo un árbol y seremos felices desde siempre y para siempre. Dijo con una sonrisa mientras el otro tenía lagrimilla en sus ojos puesto que el sabía que A-Yuan se iba de nuevo y ya no volvería o el no sabía pero tenía miedo, miedo que jamás vuelvan a ser como antes que el alejamiento sea un impedimento para ser de nuevo amigos

-E-esta bien .Dijo abrazandolo con fuerza mientras pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos no quería que el se vaya

Al separarse de su abrazo A-yuan le saco las lágrimas que estaban por sus ojos y le apretó dulcemente sus cachetes para después coger su mano y llevarlo a donde estaba Wei WuXian y los demás incluyendo a los padres de Jin Ling , estos cogieron sus cosas y se fueron Jin Ling lloraba en los brazos de su madre mientras se negaba a miraba a A-yuan irse.

_________________________________________

HOLAA uwu mmm ya vieron que mi narración es una kk:')? Bueno pues como ven sisisiis todavía WeiYing no traicionaba a su hermano ni tampoco están muertos los padres de Jin Ling unu eso sí va a suceder pero después Osea después de este capítulo sucede todo esto y ya saben en WeiWuXian muere etc etc sólo eso quería confirmar nada más talvez y actualizar este día


	2. -Cap 1-

~Prologo~

-Lo siento...  
-¿!Lo siento¡? ESO ES LO ÚNICO QUE SABES DECIR LAN SIZHUI

_________________________________________  
Una promesa que nunca se cumplió y un sueño que se hizo realidad. 

Hola Hola bueno está es mi primera historia owo no se esperen un final feliz o si :0 bueno si quieren saber el final descubranlo ustedes mism@s  
Si se el prólogo es cortito pero ya saben que habrá drama hasta a mi me hizo llorar la idea que tuve:') y si ven que talvez se parece a alguna otra historia quiero recalcar que sólo dormi 4 puñetas horas para tener una idea de que será este libro las amo y los amo bai uwu💞  
Mmm por lo general está novela la distorsionare un poco pero las características de los personajes seguirá ahí.

Ya subí este fanfic con demasiada anterioridad, solo que acá la subo de nuevo.


	3. -Cap 2-

Algunos años pasaron junto con estos varios accidentes y fatalidad a muchas personas ya sea la muerte del patriarca Yiling y la muerte de los padres de Jin Ling.  
El mundo de Jin Ling no era más que pesadillas, regaños de su tío y pensamientos sobre su viejo mejor amigo A-Yuan después de que se fue nunca jamás volvió no sabía nada de el aparte de que era ahora de la Secta Gusu Lan.   
Con esto una gran idea se formó en su cabeza

-Tío quiero ir a visitar el Receso de las Nubes!. Decía emocionado quería y ansiaba ver a su amigo más que sea una vez

-Quieres ir allá y no es para estudiar verdad? Dijo con reproche al chico que se encontraba en frente suyo

-Pues si...además ya tengo suficiente con los maestros privados de aquí. dijo cruzandose de brazos. Como se dice por ahí yo no necesito maestros ellos me necesitan a mi. Dijo en tono arrogante

De inmediato Cheng golpeó su cara al escuchar la tontería que acaba de decir el Joven

-si si como sea igualmente si vas iras a estudiar y no sólo de visita quiero que seas un rey digno de tu secta.dijo un poco enojado. Alista tus cosas ahora.

\- ¡Pero no quiero estudiar! Sólo quiero visitar la Secta nada más. Dijo alzando sus brazos en tono de súplica

-Iras a estudiar y no se habla más del tema. Dijo a punto de sacar a Zidian y ya colmado de paciencia

-¡Esta Bien! Esta bien iré iré ya me estoy pienso adiós.dijo corriendo hacia la puerta y cerrando al terminar su oración debemos recalcar que Jin Ling es un joven orgulloso pero si le tiene miedo a su tío no quería que sus piernas y espaldas tengan más golpes aunque casi no le pegaba sólo cuando realmente hacia algo mal.

\- Me imagino como pondrá la cara A-Yuan al verme jajajajajaj   
_________________________________________

Jin Ling junto con Jiang Cheng se dirigían al Receso de las Nubes Jiang Cheng sólo quería asegurarse de que Jin Ling no este en peligro al venir hacia acá   
Al llegar dos puertas se abrieron dando paso hacia donde el interior se encontraba viendo a unos que otros jóvenes meditando y chicos de otras sectas , junto con su tío se dirigían a donde se encontraba Lan Qiren este al verlos se hizo la idea de lo que más o menos el joven a su lado haría aquí y mientras hablaban dos discípulos se ofrecieron a llevar sus cosas al ahora hospedaje de Jin Ling , el término de guardar su ropa y dirigirse a el encuentro de A-Yuan   
Mientras caminaba por el lugar y lo iba conociendo se dio cuenta de dos chicos ellos conversaban animadamente mientra Jin Ling los observaba se dio cuenta de algo el chico de ahí era A-Yuan!?

-A-Yuan!! A-Yuan!! . Dijo acercándose hacia el par que al sentir que alguien lo llamaba por su antiguo nombre, al percatarse que era Jin Ling (la noticia se propaga muy rápido)

-Ehh H-hola? . Dijo un poco confundido de que el chico supiese su nombre antiguo mientras miraba a su amigo

-A-Yuan te acuerdas de mi verdad? Vine acá por ti!! . Dijo sin tomar atención al otro joven que miraba la escena extraño ya que nunca Sizhui le hablo sobre el

Ehh S-si como has estado?? -dijo incómodo puesto que en realidad no conocía al chico que estaba ahí o no lo recordaba .

-Bien me alegro que estés aquí. Dijo con una sonrisa de verdad que lo extrañaba pero después se dio cuenta de la tercera persona que estaba ahí este lo veía un poco extraño(?

\- Y tu quien eres ?. Dijo sin una pizca de amabilidad como se atrevía a mirarlo de esa forma

-Oh lo siento soy Lan Jingyi un gustó. Le dijo saludando de manera cortés

Los tres empezaron a conversar Jin Ling le preguntaba muchas cosas a Sizhui como si le conociera de hace mucho mientras que Sizhui sólo se limitaba a contrastar y tratarlo de la misma forma que Jin Ling lo trataba a el aunque nunca lo haya conocido ni tuviera tanta confianza.   
Al llegar la noche estos se separaron para el toque de queda antes de que Sizhui entre a su cuarto Jingyi cogió su brazo para empezar a cuestionar sobre como "conocía" a Jin Ling , este sólo supo decir que nunca lo ha conocido sólo que sintió pena por el y le siguió su ritmo mientras Jingyi lo veía impactado ya que Sizhui nunca ha echo tal cosa sólo por no estar en malos términos con nadie Sizhui estaba mintiendole a el Joven Jin Ling está sorprendido por el acontecimiento de las cosas entonces el lo dejo así mientras soltó su brazo todavía inmerso en sus pensamientos y los dos separaron sus caminos para que en el toque de queda ya estén dormidos.

_________________________________________

Hola :3 Ya está el capítulo tres perdón si talvez me salí del personaje de Jin Ling pero les digo que en el fondo Jin Ling siempre tendrá un corazón super Dulce y en el están sus seres queridos mientras como ya lo conocemos nosotras ya sabemos si actitud de verdad y pues como les dije lo padres de Jin Ling murieron y también el Patriarca Jin Ling talvez en el próximo capítulo se sepa que le pasó a Sizhui y también empezará el drama preparen pañuelos unu😔💗


	4. -Cap 3-

Años atras-

Un pequeño A-yuan saltaba de roca en roca cerca de un río estas rocas estaban "resbalosas" pero el sólo quería jugar y nada más sin prestarle atención a su tragedia que pasaría unos segundos después mientras un Lan Wangji se encontraba tocando el Guquin con esperanzas de saber el paradero de Wei WuXian en ese momento el grito de un niño lo asusto tirándose para ver que A-Yuan que ahora se llama Lan SiZhui yacia en el piso con lágrimas y con un poco de sangre derramando en su pequeña cabeza para dar paso a desmayarse Lan Wangji aterrado se acercó al niño para cogerlo en sus brazos y llevarlo lo más rápido a que le curen su herida.  
Meses Después Sizhui despertó de su estado que lo dejo inconciente tan pronto Lan Wangji lo vio y pregunto

-Sizhui estas bien dime como te caiste . Dijo el en tono preocupado para que después Sizhui se ponga desconcertado puesto que no reconocía al señorito que estaba hablándole y tampoco sabía quién era el

-Yo lo siento pero no lo conozco señorito . Dijo apenado y con la cabeza baja . Tampoco se quien soy usted sabe ??

Lan Wangji lo miraba sorprendido para después contarle sobre el omitiendo cosas sin importancia que creía que no necesitaba recordar y también porque había cosas que Lan Wangji no sabía sólo le contó que había tenido un amigo de la infancia llamado Jin Ling y el niño tampoco decidió preguntar más por que no quería preocupar más al mayor   
Dejando así esa pregunta que con años fue olvidada a pesar de saber el nombre del niño lo olvidó de nuevo...

-Actualidad-

Los tres chicos salían de sus habitaciones para después desayunar y empezar sus clases después de esto fue la hora de "Descanso" y denuevo los tres se juntaron para hablar acerca de sus trivialidades y cosas que no entendieron en sus clases. Pero recientemente Sizhui se equivocaba en algunas cosas que Jin Ling le decía pero Sizhui le decía siempre " Lo siento han pasado unos cuantos años y no lo recuerdo muy bien" así evitando crear dudas que sucedían ya en la cabeza de Jin Ling ,pretexto tras pretexto y mentira tras mentira era lo único que escuchaba Lan Jingyi es verdad que no debía meter su nariz en sus asuntos pero era imposible estaba harto y exhausto de escuchar esas palabras que nunca saldrían de alguien como Sizhui sólo para mantener su "amistad" con alguien porque no simplemente le decía la verdad y ya está??, el piensa que si le hubiese dicho desde el Principio a Jin Ling y le hubiese contado sobre su accidente no estaría en este enrollo pero Sizhui era su amigo y no podía dejarlo sólo así que se aguanto durante algunos días el echo de que le estuviese mintiendo a El Joven Amante ( apodo que ahora le ponían )   
Mientras se acercaba a Sizhui que conversaba con Jin Ling (como siempre) lo llamo para que este lo viera y imitada su cara diciendo "Necesitamos hablar ahora y en privado" y este lo comprendió haciendo que se despida de Jin ling para luego hacer que le siguiera a un lugar apartado y silencioso

-¡¿Qué crees que hace Sizhui?! .Dijo en modo reproche

-Solo estoy siendo amable con el...Ya Te lo dije no quiero tener una mala amistad.dijo un poco cabizbajo

-Si se eso pero no es una excusa el que alguien como tu mienta ,son las reglas de la Secta sabes?

\- pero nadie más que tu sabe eso . Dijo mirándolo

\- Enserio que sólo quieres ser su "amigo" .Dijo dudando puesto que veía las reacciones de su amigo al estar haciendo cualquier cosas que deja Junto a Jin Ling el veía una faceta que nunca vio en el se veía muy feliz y diría el Demasiado es como si a el le gustara... Pero descartó esa idea de su mente no le importaba para anda si su amigo era un Manga cortada sólo no quería que haga las cosas mal y lo castiguen.

-C-claro que quiero sólo su amistad en que piensas??. Dijo un poco nervioso ya que se podría decir que le "gustaba" un poco El Joven amante ya sea su actitud , su forma de habla, y su forma de pensar para el todo era hermoso pero no estaba seguro de que le guste

-Aja bueno regresemos que Jin Ling nos espera . Dijo para empezar a caminar Sizhui siguiendole el paso

-Oh! Aquí están ustedes los estaba buscando.dijo Jin Ling para luego acercarce a Sizhui y ponerse a su lado para que sigan hablando y contando historias de cualquier cosa hasta que Jin Ling vio que Jingyi se distrajo y Jin Ling aprovechó para jalar el brazo de Sizhui y empujar junto con el a donde estaban los arbustos y árboles este haciendo un señal con sus dedos indicando silencio y que le siga para después estar lo suficientemente lejos y hecha un silbido para que unos ladridos se escuchen y Jin Ling se emocionara y abrir sus brazos para que Fairy se lanze haciendo caer a los dos en el proceso mientras que Sizhui cogió en el momento justo la cintura de Jin Ling pero tambaleandose haciendo que quedarán sentados los dos Sizhui atrás de Jin Ling y Fairy en los brazos de el ya mencionado.

Este sólo se puso a reír al ver en la posición que quedaron sintiéndose bien al estar entre los brazos de Sizhui ya que se sentía cálido muy cálido mientras acariciaba el pelaje de Fairy, Sizhui era un manojo de Nervios la persona que quería estaba sentado encima suyo asique instintivamente lo que hizo fue poner su cabeza en el hombro ajeno y tomar su cintura para que no se resbale y no quede incómodo.   
Jin Ling al sentir eso no hizo nada más que asustarse un poco para después empezar a relajarse se sentía bien y era un poco temprano como para volver y así quedando dormido en los brazos de Sizhui.

________________________________________

Mmm bueno:^? Xd espero les haya gustado este capítulo pensé que este sería el final pero al parecer n0 pero creo que ya el próximo será el final :") espero les haya gustado este capítulo sin más nos vemos uwu


	5. -Cap Final-

Después de que el par de chicos acostados escuchasen a lo lejos el sonido de la campana anunciando el toque de queda se apresuraron a levantarse e irse mientras Jin Ling le hacía una seña a Fairy para que vuelva de donde vino , al llegar a la Secta Jingyi los vio y se apresuró a interrogarlos mientras se dirigían a sus habitaciones pero Jin Ling recordó que tenía que decirle algo importante a Sizhui ya que quería entregarle algo muy importante pero antes de volver se dijo que iba a dejar que Sizhui descansará porque el objetivo del viaje ya se iba a cumplir mañana.  
Al siguiente día pasó lo mismo todos los Chicos despertaron e hicieron sus labores del día para aquella tarde en hora de Descanso al haber terminado decidió ir a por Sizhui tenía algo muy importante que decirle y darle.  
En su caminata se encontró a Jingyi al cual le pregunto donde se encontraba el joven Sizhui. Jingyi respondió con total calma que se encontraba donde están los conejos porque los está cuidando el dijo gracias y siguio su camino hacia donde se encontraba Sizhui.  
Al llegar lo encontró sentado dandole zanahorias a los conejos este se percató de la presencia y alzó su mirada para después darle una cálida y sincera sonrisa 

-Joven Jin Ling,que lo trae por acá ? .Dijo un poco emocionado y curioso

-ah yo ? Sólo quería venir porque quería hablar contigo

\- Mmm de que se trata tiene algún problema ? . Dijo ahora preocupado porque si bien desde ayer no pudo dejar de pensar en cómo disfruto tenerlo entre sus brazos y esa extraña calidez y revoloteos dentro de tu estómago cuando estas con una persona a la que amas no pudo dejar de sentirse así a Sizhui no le ha gustado nadie hasta la edad que tenía hoy en día pero desde que conoció a Jin Ling no pudo evitar sentirse feliz y nostálgico por alguna razón, así que lo decidió a el le gustaba El Joven Amante.  
Todo de el su carácter que en cierto modo le resultaba tierno su forma de pensar y su sonrisa aparte de que tenía una figura delicada que le gustaba abrazar el quería que fuera quien este en su vida siempre aunque había cierto inconveniente que pronto Jin Ling sería Rey y el necesitaría descendencia pero un hombre no puede darle descendencia se sentía triste.

-Yo quiero que vengas a el árbol al que fuimos ayer antes del toque de queda porque te quiero dar algo muy especial y también quiero cumplir la promesa que nos propusimos.

-Ahh sis si la promesa la recuerdo perfectamente mmm está bien nos vemos ahí. Dijo para después levantarse e irse poco a poco alejándose del lugar no lo iba a negar estaba nervioso porque no recordaba nada acerca de la promesa que hicieron nada estaba angustiado así que decidió ir hacia donde Jingyi para que le de ayuda.

\- Mmm Jingyi! Jingyi! Donde estabas?!. Pregunto para que después un Jingyi saliera de arriba de un árbol porque estaba descansando en este

-Aquí estoy ahora que te paso ? .Dijo un poco molesto no lo dejo descansar en paz ya faltaba poco para que se acabe su descanso y reanudar clases

\- Mmm es sobre Jin Ling. Dijo apenado

\- Que pasó con el ahora ?? Te dijo algo o pelearon??

\- No exactamente pero dijo que hoy haríamos realidad la promesa que íbamos a hacer de pequeños cosa que no recuerdo y de verdad me preocupa mucho

-Oye...Sizhui a ti...te gusta el Joven Amante? . Dijo porfin no es que estaba o se sentía raro sólo que se enojó el hecho de que no le haya dicho

-Eh-eh!! Y-Yo S-si . Exclamó con la cabeza agachada y listo para que su amigo se ría en su cara .

-Hugh, enserio ?! Ok mira estoy molesto porque no me hayas dicho pero también estoy preocupado por ti . Sabes que podrían decir ?? Y los rumores ??aparte sabes muy bien de que eres como el hijo Adoptivo de Lan Wangji . Dijo cruzado de brazos

\- Lan Wangji no es mi padre sólo me crió desde que tengo memoria y me importa mucho los rumores puesto que no quiero defraudar a mi secta y tampoco quiero que me castiguen pero estoy muy seguro de que mis sentimiento por Jin Ling son sinceros y yo si es posible le quisiera cortejar enserio lo digo creo que está sensación de que tus mejillas se pongan rojas al sentir su mínimo tacto que tu voz se quede agotada a la mínima vista y que en tu estómago revolotean muchas mariposas es amor yo... creo que se quien es con el cual quiero pasar el resto de mi vida aunque eh visto los pros y los contras se cuanta dificultad hay pero lo amo enserio. Dijo con sus mejillas y su cara a punto de explotar por lo roja que está

-Oh.Dios.Mio JSJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJA - se comenzó a reír Jingyi mientras veía a su amigo. No pensé que serias de esas personas totalmente cursis Ah mi Dios creo que de verdad te gusta el Joven Jin Ling

Por detrás de donde estaban hablando un joven amante se encontraba cominando y al ver a los dos hablando decidió ocultarse si es verdad sabía que era malo y de mala educación hablar pero tenía mucha curiosidad

\- Pero que le vas a decir a Jin Ling acerca de eso ?? Ni siquiera lo recuerdas!?

-Es verdad talvez no recuerdo nada de cuando éramos niños pero talvez y recuerde un poco e improvise hablo de que guiandome por las palabras que el diga talvez y encuentre sentido a la oraci-.

-De que están hablando?! . Dijo un Jin Ling bastante molesto y sumamente triste al escuchar eso sintió como un balde de agua fría recorrer su cuerpo mientras una sensación de traición recorría su ya adolorido pecho

-Eh-eh Jin Ling desde cuanto ha estado ahí!? . Dijo un preocupado Sizhui por temor a que lo haya escuchado.

-Eh estado lo siguiente como para darme cuenta de que son...¡ Unos malditos mentirosos !¡ Creen que esto es gracioso el que me haya enterado de esta manera !¡ Agh ! ¿¡ Como pudiste!? SABIAS MUY BIEN CUAN FELIZ ESTABA POR ESTAR DE NUEVO CONTIGO !? ¿¡ CUAN FELIZ ME PUSE AL SABER QUE PORFIN TENIA AMIGOS QUE TALVEZ ME ENTIENDEN!? SON DE LO PEOR ESPERO NUNCA ENCONTRARLOS DE NUEVO. Dijo con mucha rabia y lágrimas saliendo cual cascadas por sus brillantes ahora rojos ojos. Y-Yo ... Estaba muy feliz en verdad sabes ? Y-yo si...Me hubieses dicho la verdad talvez y lo haya entendido Sizhui p-pero no me lo dijiste y-yo... Me largo de aquí Adiós.

Los dos chicos estaban impactados uno sentía una enorme culpa y otro estaba preocupado por su amigo

\- lo perdí?...¿Lo perdí de nuevo Jingyi?. Dijo mientras se negaba a que unas lagrimillas resbale por sus ojos los hombres no lloran decían pero talvez el no fue lo suficientemente hombre para decirle la verdad

\- Mmm Sizhui estas a tiempo sabes no puede haber ido muy lejos anda seguro y arreglan las cosas . Dijo mientras soba la espalda de su amigo este incorporándose y caminando.

Sizhui fue lo más rápido que pudo hasta salir del Receso de las Nubes y ver a una figura conocida a unos cuantos metros este ahora caminaba a paso lento para después caer de rodillas al ver esto Sizhui corrió lo más rápido y lo alcanzó.

-Jin Ling y-yo lo siento...

\- ¿¡Lo siento!? LO SIENTO es lo único que sabes decir Lan Sizhui . Dijo este con una voz alta y fría

-Enserio se que debí decirte la verdad y que no te enteraras de esta forma yo sólo no estaba listo para que te enteraras tal vez nunca lo estuve no estuve listo para perderte... . Dijo mientras forzosamente entrelazada sus dedos con Jin Ling

-Que quieres decir ?! Sueltame! No tengo nada que hablar contigo! Dijo para después intentar pararse pero no pudo ya que ahora Sizhui lo detenía en el suelo el estaba abajo y la luna ya se estaba ocultando no se podía ver su cara por la sombra

-Y-yo a mi me gusta Jin Ling lo puedo afirmar enserio me gustas yo...quiero estar contigo siempre y el hecho de que talvez no recuerde lo que pasó fue a causa de que talvez dormí y no desperté después de un mes desde ese día Lan Wangji me crió como su hijo y me enseñó muchas cosas pero lamentablemente nunca pude recordar nada pero yo cuando te digo que me Gustas! Es porque es verdad yo quiero estar contigo siempre ¡Lo Juro! . Dijo mientras Jin Ling lo veía con los ojos aturdidos acudió a parpadear al sentir una que otra gota callendo desde la cara ajena entonces Sizhui procedió a lentamente pararse y ayudar a levantar el cuerpo ajeno entonces se sacó su cinta de la frente.

-E-esta es mi promesa! Yo prometo que desde hoy mañana y siempre nunca te ocultare nada y que talvez tengas que aceptar el echo de que talvez y sólo Talvez me termine enamorando de ti. Dijo para proceder a colocar su cinta en la mano de Jin Ling este por inercia la apretó entre sus manos mientras se acercó un paso a paso hacia Sizhui para lanzarse a sus brazos y llorar como nunca tantas lágrima que a pesar de los años las retuvo ahora podían salir libremente.

Fin.

_________________________________________  
Hola  
C:  
Como están? se que probablemente es muy corto mi fic pero es trabajo honesto mmm  
Iba a poner 2 finales uno en el que Jin ling se murió y termina viviendo porfin en paz con sus padres y el otro final es este uno feliz :u mmm bueno me gustó mucho mi primer fic espero ustedes también si es así porfis voten y nada El final ya se sabe verdad;3 quedan juntos y así sigue la reencarnación de el patriarca Yiling owo l@s amo nos vemos pronto con mi próxima historia 💗❣


End file.
